


First Time?

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Sex Club, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Clary never thought she would find herself at a sex club of all places.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: SHBingo





	First Time?

**Author's Note:**

> Written For Shadowhunter Bingo. Square Filled: Sex Club

Clary was frozen at the entrance to the small, mundane appearing door to the building in front of her. She debated returning back to the subway and heading home, wondering why the hell she let Simon talk her into going to a _sex club_ of all places. Simon was wrong, she wasn’t that hung up on her breakup with Jace and there was no need for her to go to a place like this.

“Miss,” the bouncer said, and Clary jumped at the sound of his voice. “Are you coming inside this evening?”

She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. “Y-yes,” she said tentatively and took a deep breath. She knew that Simon would never let her live it down if she walked away from his challenge and perhaps it wouldn’t be as bad as she feared.

Plastering a smile on her face, she pushed herself forward into the club. Once she was inside, she took in the sights and sounds around her. It was far classier than she had anticipated, even though she had known about the formal dress code beforehand.

She looked around at the people dancing on the dance floor, seeing several people grinding, making out, and leaving to go upstairs. A relatively cute guy caught her eye from the bar, but Clary found her feet fastened to the floor by an invisible force.

“Can I buy you a drink?” A sultry voice asked behind her. Clary slowly turned around to find herself face to face with one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Her mouth felt dry as she was unable to answer. “First time?” the woman asked with a small smirk gracing her lips. Clary felt her face grow hot as the woman kept her gaze on her.

“How…” Clary began but trailed off. She figured her inexperience must be written on her face. She slowly nodded. “Yes.”

The woman smiled brightly. “I’ll show you around then.” She held out her hand before saying, “I’m Isabelle, by the way. But most people call me Izzy.”

“Clary.” She tentatively took Izzy’s hand and allowed to Izzy give her a tour of the first floor. The décor of the club was simple yet elegant. Clary noticed that several people waved at Izzy like they knew her. _Regulars and past conquests most likely_ , Clary thought as she tried to keep pace with Izzy and ignore the pounding in her heart.

She took in the couples making out and grinding on the dance floor as Izzy stopped in front of a large staircase. “This leads upstairs?” Clary asked, mentally kicking herself for how stupid she sounded.

Izzy nodded and smiled brightly. “Upstairs is where the magic happens.” Clary gulped and Izzy seemed to notice her nervousness. “Don’t worry. You don’t have to go up there if you don’t want to. Consent is the number one priority here.” 

Clary nodded and cleared her throat. “Do you want to get a drink?” Izzy nodded and they walked towards the bar. They took the only two open stools at the edge of the bar and gave their orders to the bartender. Once Clary had taken a couple of sips, she asked, “How often do you come in here?”

“On the weekends mostly,” Izzy admitted. She frowned slightly. “I don’t spend every night here. Not like some people.”

Clary felt her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “I-I didn’t mean it like that.”

Izzy laughed. “I know you didn’t. I’m just messing with you.” Clary breathed a sigh of relief. “My brother-in-law is the owner,” Izzy explained. Her expression turned serious. “I keep hoping I’ll find someone here, but nobody can keep my interest more than one night.” She took a long sip of her own drink and Clary felt a small sense of disappointment at the confession. “What brings you here?” Izzy asked. “Bad break-up?”

“How did you know?” Clary gave Izzy an incredulous look. It was then that she realized that she hadn’t actually thought about Jace since she stepped foot into the club. It had to have been a record. Maybe Simon had a point after all.

Shrugging, Izzy said, “I’ve seen a lot of people come in here with that same expression on their face. Normally a friend suggests they come here.” Clary stayed silent trying mask how on point Izzy’s assessment was. “I usually stay away from those people though.”

Clary gaped at Izzy, taking another sip. “Why me, then?” She wondered if the alcohol was starting to kick in, but Izzy somehow looked even more attractive than she had at the beginning of the evening. Clary felt her face grow hot as she found herself glancing at the vaunted staircase across the room.

“There’s something about you,” Izzy commented, and Clary focused her attention back to her. “I saw you and I knew I had to approach you.” Clary felt herself unconsciously lick her lips and she knew that she felt the same way.

To both of their surprise, Clary leaned forward and captured Izzy’s lips. Izzy kissed back eagerly, and Clary heard a couple of wolf whistles behind them. Clary rolled her eyes and whispered, “Do you want to go upstairs?”

Izzy’s eyes widened but she grinned widely. “You don’t have to…”

“I want to,” Clary said, realizing that the alcohol wasn’t responsible for her decision, it was only helping to build up her desire.

Izzy threaded her fingers in Clary’s, and they walked towards the staircase. Clary felt a tingling sensation all over her body as she heard Izzy ask for a key. The employee assigned them a room and Clary felt her heart pound in anticipation as she let Izzy lead her up the stairs and towards a room down the hall. 

As Izzy unlocked the door, Clary took in the sight of the large bed in the center of the room. She heard Izzy shut the door and turn the lock behind them, feeling a wave of anticipation travel southward at the sound of the click.

Neither of them moved for a couple of moments. Clary forced herself forward, recapturing Izzy’s lips. Izzy eagerly complied and Clary found herself reaching for the zipper of Izzy’s dress. She unzipped it and Izzy’s dress pooled around her feet. Clary looked hungrily at Izzy’s matching black lingerie.

Izzy kicked it away and reached over to unzip Clary’s dress. As her dress came off, Clary instinctively covered her exposed body with her arms. “You look beautiful,” Izzy whispered as she took in the red lace lingerie that Clary had reluctantly bought for the occasion.

Clary fumbled with the clasp of her bra and tossed it to the side as she reached for Izzy’s own bra. Izzy leaned in and took Clary’s nipple in her mouth, causing Clary to moan and felt a gush of arousal dampen her panties.

Slowly, Izzy looked back up at her and Clary shuffled backwards, leading them to the bed in the center of the room. Clary felt her knees hit the back of the bed and she positioned herself to the center of the bed. Izzy moved her ministrations to Clary’s other breast and Clary threaded her fingers through Izzy’s long hair as her moans increased in volume.

The wetness in her panties became too much to bear and Clary moaned out. “Please, Izzy.”

Izzy looked up and grinned. “As you wish.” She snaked her hand down and slipped off the garment in a single movement. As soon as she had tossed it across the room, Izzy slipped three fingers into Clary. Leaning forward, Izzy kissed Clary’s lips as her fingers started thrusting. Clary moaned at the sensation, bucking her hips to match Izzy’s thrusts.

It didn’t take much longer for Clary to come undone with Izzy’s name on her lips. As soon as Clary had caught her breath, she quickly flipped their positions. “My turn,” Clary said, relishing in the hungry look in Izzy’s eyes. 

Slowly she kissed her way down Izzy’s body. Once she reached where Izzy needed her most, she eagerly dived in as she felt Izzy lightly push down on her head as she cried out in pleasure. Clary flicked her tongue over the swollen clit and Izzy rewarded her efforts with increasingly louder moans.

Once Izzy had come and Clary had eagerly lapped up the abundant wetness, they laid side by side for several moments as they tried to catch their breath. “That was…” Clary said as she rested her head on Izzy’s chest.

Izzy nodded. “It was.” Clary hesitated, realizing that she didn’t want the night to end. “Want to stay a little longer?” Izzy asked, as though she could read Clary’s mind. Clary nodded, pressing a kiss to her lips and feeling her body quiver with anticipation. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clary woke up the next morning in a daze. She sat up and looked to the other side of the bed to find in unoccupied. Wrapping the sheet around her naked body, Clary stood up and smiled to find a fresh cup of coffee, a bagel, and a piece of paper that said,

_Sorry, had to leave early for work. Here is some breakfast. Thanks again for last night. Interested in making this a more than a one-night thing?_

The bottom of the note was signed with Izzy’s name and a phone number. Clary couldn’t help but grin as she got dressed and took the note and breakfast with her. She barely noticed the people watching her do the walk of shame, as her mind kept traveling back to the club and the girl who had made the whole experience better than she had ever imagined.


End file.
